1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition used for a dielectric layer of or so of an electronic component. Further specifically, the present invention relates to the dielectric ceramic composition having a relatively good temperature characteristic while having a high permittivity, low dielectric loss, and high insulation resistance and AC breakdown voltage; and the electronic component using thereof.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, along with the rapidly advancing high performance of an electronic device, an electronic circuit has downsized and has become more complicated rapidly as well. Thus, a further downsize and high performance of an electronic component is also demanded. That is, a dielectric ceramic composition and the electronic component are demanded which has high permittivity in order to maintain a capacitance even when downsized while maintaining a good temperature characteristic; and furthermore having high AC voltage in order to use under a high voltage.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent 2006-096576 is disclosed as the dielectric ceramic composition having high permittivity and AC breakdown voltage. However, said reference 1 has a firing temperature of 1400° C. which is high, and also it uses a film forming method such as sputtering method or so to form an electrode, thus the manufacturing cost is increased.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent 2003-104774, it introduces an example which has good permittivity and AC breakdown voltage, but not film forming method. However, said reference 2 comprises 2 parts by weight of Mn in terms of MnO as an additive, hence the dielectric is reduced due to the reduced atmosphere in which an inexpensive Cu electrode is exposed when manufacturing. Thus the reliability is jeopardized.